


Kakarot

by Mangalover4321



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: AU, Drama, Evil Goku, Saiyans, Suspense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-23 22:29:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19160272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mangalover4321/pseuds/Mangalover4321
Summary: "My name isn't Goku...It's Kakarot."





	Kakarot

**Author's Note:**

> So, this story was originally posted on fanfiction.net but I recently decided to also post here. I have more work featured on fanction.net so feel free to check that out too. I hope you enjoy this short story I wrote based off of an idea I had in my head!

Once his so called brother spoke of a different name he was given, he realized that name meant so much more to him than his present one. 

The name taunted him of a life he did not known of.

He grew up different name but it always sounded off whenever they spoken his name, even from his wife’s mouth it did not sound correct. 

He thought he knew what- _who_ -he was until that name escaped from his brother’s lips. 

That’s when he knew that Son Goku wasn’t who he was. 

_Kakarot…_

The name sounded much more pleasant than he thought. 

He whispered the name to himself and it rolled off his tongue so much better than his given. 

_Kakarot…_

It made so much sense when his brother began to explain what he was suppose to do as a child. The bitter sense of merciless that would come every once in a while fighting his enemies, the bloodthirsty he drove to nearly kill his enemies that would sometimes happen. He loved to battle, he could not deny that. The sense of pride of he got whenever he defeated his enemies in a forceful battle.

_Kakarot…_

The horror on everyone’s faces caused him to copy theirs especially when he fully understood why he was so much stronger in comparison to everyone else on Earth. 

_Kakarot…_

It all made sense. 

How could he have not noticed?

_Kakarot…_

The tail…

_Kakarot…_

The moon…

_Kakarot…_

The need to fight…

_Kakarot…_

How could he have been so blind after all these years? 

**KAKAROT…**

But, when he stated he wanted him to follow him back to annihilate Earth, he couldn’t help but anger crossed over his face. He grew to love this planet and could not do this to the people. He looked to his brother who wanted for his decision. 

“You dare say sacrifice my friends and family for the sake of fulfilling my duty as a Saiyan? You are out of your mind to suggest that.” Goku hissed at his brother who scowled at his statement. 

“ **Kakarot,** do you not feel the need to annihilate, kill, reap the world of all their life?” his brother asked him and Goku forced his mouth to say something but the world could not form to argue with him.

**KAKAROT…**

“Daddy…?” his son questioned him and he looked towards his son who stared at him with big round eyes, horror spread across his face. His friends looked at him in absolute terror from his brother’s words as he said nothing to support his cause. 

“Goku…” his friend’s called out and he then flinched at them calling him by that name-that _false identity._

**KAKAROT…**

He wanted to tell them that his brother was lying.

**KAKAROT…**

He _really_ did.

**KAKAROT…**

He _truly_ did. 

Yet…

**KAKAROT…**

He couldn’t deny the truth that he did mind this new raging bloodlust rushing through his veins. 

He gave them a small smile, one that could be viewed both as sorrow filled and merciless. 

“I’m sorry everyone.” he said then watched the horror strike over their faces when he then looked to his brother. 

“Goku, how could-?” Krillin began before Goku-no, _Kakarot-_ had his hand opened ready to attack him. 

“My name isn’t Goku.” he stated then his expression was then fixed to nothing but merciless, “It’s **Kakarot**.” 

Then he fired the blast as his former friends screamed in terror and his son shock at what his father had turned into. 


End file.
